Suicide Line
by Nydimen
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov trabaja en una línea contra suicidios que funciona las 24 horas. Intenta siempre dar apoyo moral e intentar que las personas que acuden a la línea no tomen la decisión de quitarse la vida. Pero un día una persona muy particular le llama en una fría noche de otoño, calando en su vida profundamente. "Quiero morirme" Esas dos palabras nunca las olvidaría.


_29 de noviembre de 20xx_

El joven ruso se estiraba en su silla, algo adolorido por el tiempo que pasaba sentado frente al teléfono y su cuaderno de registros.  
Bebía café cargado, le ayudaba a mantenerlo despierto y le gustaba el sabor a pesar de que fuese de una máquina expendedora de lo más corriente.

Se distrajo un poco del teléfono al notar que tardaba en sonar y repasó cuantas llamadas había recibido en el período nocturno.

 _"Hoy si que hubo menos llamadas que ayer. . . No es si es bueno o malo."_ Pensó. Recordó que había otro joven ruso que le había llamado por tercera vez en un periodo de dos semanas.

Se sentía bien saber que él ya no pensaba en el suicidio tan seguido, pero que se sentía realmente solo desde la partida de su abuelo (hecho que había detonado los deseos suicidas de Plisetsky), así que solo llamaba para escuchar una voz "conocida".

Viktor suspiró, pensando en otro joven que afirmaba que se quitaría la vida, solo que había llamado para que la policía recogiera a su perro.

"— _Por favor_ _consiguele una nueva casa. . . No se merece alguien como yo."_

Colgó después de eso.  
El de ojos azules había seguido el protocolo. Recogió el rastreo de la ubicación de la llamada, llamó al 911 y dio todos los detalles que pudo, cortando la llamada después de un rato.  
Y luego había ido por café. . .

Le frustraba no poder hacer nada más que eso, llamar al 911 e ir por café.  
Deseaba poder hacer más, pero eso quedaba fuera de sus manos. Se lo había advertido Yakov, quien le había reprendido por intentar salir hacia la casa de uno de los llamantes con tal de evitar que hiciera una tontería la primera vez que alguien le había colgado, diciendo el típico. _"Me tengo que ir"_  
El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
Se acercó rápidamente y tomó los audífonos, se los puso y contestó.

—Buenas noches. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

No le gustaba empezar sus llamadas con el típico discurso de "Hola, hablas a línea de prevención de suicidios, por favor dime tu nombre" siempre deseaba hacer algo más personal aquella llamada. Sabía lo difícil que era pasar una situación que te llevara a pensar en el suicidio, así que intentaba ser lo más amigable que podía.

—. . .Quiero morirme.

Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado. Viktor notó de inmediato que esta sonaba vacía, rota. Era muy suave a pesar de eso, como si el hombre que le llamaba susurrara contra el teléfono.  
Reunió fuerzas y dijo, con la voz más suave y calmada que tenía

—¿Por qué quieres morir, pequeño interlocutor?

—Creo que eso le haría más fácil las cosas a mi hermana sobre todo. . .

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Decidió preguntar eso. Siempre intentaba distraer al llamante de la razón de sus pensamientos, creía que era lo mejor para empezar.  
Escuchó un suspiro lento.

—Ka. . . Katsuki Yuuri.

—Muy bien, Yuuri. ¿Si te puedo decir así?

—Si tu quieres.

—¡Bien! ¿Podría preguntar la razón por la que estas en Detroit, Yuuri?

No escuchó nada por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Aquella voz le provocaba una inquietud que no entendía. Le revolvía el estómago y le hacían querer mandar todo el protocolo muy lejos y correr hacia donde estaba el muchacho, pero sabía que eso a veces era contraproducente.

—Vine a estudiar. O bueno. . . Se supone que venía a estudiar. A conocer lugares nuevos. . . Pero no me ha pasado nada bueno desde que llegue aquí.

—¿Quisieras hablar acerca de eso?

—En realidad no. . . No vale la pena.

—¿Por qué crees que no valdría la pena Yuuri?—Dijo Viktor en la voz más calmada que encontró. —Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo si tu quieres.

—¿De verdad me escucharías hasta el final?

—Por supuesto.

—Esto no cambiará mi decisión ¿Sabes?

Viktor suspiró, la voz tan vacía de aquel chico le seguía provocando escalofríos por alguna razón. No era porque le asustara, a lo largo de todo su tiempo trabajando ahí había escuchado un sin fin de voces así, pero no recordaba haber escuchado una voz como la de Yuuri en lo absoluto.

—Eso no importa Yuuri. Yo estoy aquí para escucharte hoy, mañana, pasado. . . Todo el tiempo que tu quieras.

De nuevo hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea. El ruso comenzaba sentirse nervioso ya que en el fondo deseaba que el japonés no le colgara nunca.

—Todo empezó desde que nací.

Viktor soltó un suspiro aliviado antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Escuchó un suspiro nuevamente y un suspiro que ahogó lo que parecía ser un sollozo.

—Porque es así, desde que nací mi vida ha sido un jodido desastre. No sé si hice algo en mi vida pasada, si es que eso existe, o algo así, pero realmente yo. . . Yo no le he hecho nada malo a nadie, a nadie.

Mis padres dijeron siempre que fui un niño muy deseado, y mi hermana me adoraba bastante aunque no lo demostrara. Sin embargo a los 2 años perdí a mi mamá. . . Eso hizo que papá fuera decayendo en salud y estabilidad mental, y falleció cuando tenía 6 años.  
Mary, mi hermana, se hizo cargo de mi a partir de ese momento. Dejó la escuela, comenzó a trabajar, lo que se hace cuando se pierde a ambos padres y tienes a un niño a cuestas. . .

Yo crecí, todo iba bien hasta que entré a la secundaria. Debo admitir que era gordito si, pero no podía evitar comer demasiado.  
La sensación de vacío se había apoderado de mi desde que era muy pequeño. . .

Viktor escuchó otro sollozo y un quejido, así que decidió hablar.

—Yuuri, no tienes que contarme todo esto si te hace daño. Podríamos hablar de otras cosas si tu quieres.

—No, quiero que por lo menos antes de morir alguien sepa todo esto. ¿Puedo?

—Sí, continúa si tu quieres Yuuri. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

Una risita continuada por un sollozo hizo que el ruso se estremeciera.

—¿Sabes cuán bueno habría sido escuchar eso antes de tomar esta decisión?

Yuuri suspiró y continuó, sin dejar que Viktor dijera algo más.

—Bueno, la primaria pasó casi sin incidentes. Era gordito si, pero al menos ahí no me molestaban.  
Luego llegó la secundaria.  
¿Qué podría decir de esta en una sola palabra? Que era una _pesadilla._

Una de muy mal gusto por cierto, recuerdo que la primera broma pesada que recibí fue ser cubierto por barro arrojado desde una ventana del segundo piso, todo porque me consideraban un cerdo.

"¡Cerdo, cerdo!" Gritaban un grupo de niños y niñas mientras se reían sin piedad.  
¿Qué necesidad había de molestar a alguien? Supongo que la gente tiene la necesidad de sentirse superior a alguien más para poder tapar sus carencias internas. . .

Luego de eso las bromas fueron subiendo de tono. No se si agradezco que Mary trabajase hasta tarde y no lograra ver del todo que a veces llegaba de la escuela con la ropa hecha un asco o la cara y el estómago golpeados o peor aún, con las libretas de apuntes empapadas y la mochila húmeda.

Los maestros se hacían de la vista gorda como siempre. No querían ayudarme, fingían no escuchar, no ver, no actuar. . . Decían que era un hombrecito, que debía aprender a defenderme yo solito.

Esto no hizo más que empeorar las cosas porque no me sentía "Hombre" al no saber como defenderme, y estaba seguro de que si alguna vez lo hacía los profesores de inmediato me darían reprimendas a mi y no a ellos.

La única que parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarme era la profesora Minako. No detenía a mis agresores porque yo le había dicho que si intentaba detenerlos iba a ser tachado como un soplón y me iría peor.

Ella entendió esto, pero estaba preocupada por mi. Limpiaba mis heridas, me compraba libretas nuevas de ser necesario, intentaba que comiera algo incluso si me negaba. . . Era mi único apoyo, un hombro para llorar.

No quería preocupar a Mary, que de por sí ya tomaba dos turnos como mesera e intentaba en lo mejor posible continuar con sus estudios inconclusos. No quería ponerle más cargas en los hombros. . .

Cargaba con la muerte de nuestros padres, con su trabajo, con ella misma ¿Y todavía tendría que ser yo lo suficientemente egoísta como para cargarle mis problemas también?

No.  
No quería ser ese tipo de persona. . .

Viktor escuchó otro sollozo y el sonido de un tren pasar a lo lejos.  
Pronto supo dónde se encontraba Yuuri, pero decidió guardarse la ubicación del japonés para él mismo, anotándola en el cuaderno de registros, y decir.

—Opino que a tu hermana le hubiese gustado escuchar tus sentimientos. . .

—No sé, ahora nunca lo sabré. Pero en ese momento no quería darle más preocupaciones, me sentía culpable porque siempre he pensado que de no ser porque yo nací ella habría continuado con sus estudios, habría sido una músico excelente. . .  
Incluso no hubiera roto con su novio de ese momento y quien sabe, ¿Estarían casados? ¿Tendrían un bonito hijo de mejillas rosadas?

Pero realmente ya no quiero cargarle a mi hermana todo esto. Ella tarde o temprano descubrió todo, todo.  
Había ingresado a la preparatoria y para fortuna mía, o desfortuna en este caso, Minako también daba algunas clases en esa preparatoria, pero así como ella seguía apoyándome desde lejos y discretamente, los demás no paraban de molestarme.

Y todo se salió de control una tarde fría de otoño.

Me habían acorralado los chicos de siempre. Ya me lo esperaba, incluso me había aprendido qué era lo que me pedían según la época del mes en la que estábamos.  
A veces me pedían dinero simplemente y me daban una "pequeña" paliza.  
Otras, me pedían los cuadernos de apuntes completos o hacerles trabajos que se requerían para pasar algunas materias, no sin después darme la acostumbrada paliza.  
Lo "normal".

Pero esa vez fue muy diferente a lo que normalmente me pedían. El jefe de la banda de chicos que solía molestarme le ordenó al más fuerte que me tomara de la espalda y apresara mis brazos, de modo que quedara sin poder usarlos pero viéndole de frente.

Una vez hecho esto me preguntó algo que nunca se me va a olvidar.

" _¿Cómo gimen los cerdos?"_

Otro sollozo. Este último le pareció aún más triste que los anteriores a Viktor. Se quedó callado, no supo ni qué decir. Nunca le había tocado atender la llamada de alguien que estuviera dispuesto a contar toda su historia aún con la firme decisión de terminar con su vida. Siempre eran personas que buscaba más bien que se les dieran motivos para continuar, o simplemente otras se limitaban a dar la ubicación en la que estaría su cuerpo. . .

El ruso habló con cautela, aferrandose ligeramente a la pluma que utilizaba para anotar en su libreta de control

—Yuuri. . . De verdad no tienes que seguir si no quieres, lo que me dices suena muy difícil de asimilar y sobre todo de contar. ¿Seguro que quieres continuar con esto?

Nuevamente escuchó una risa del otro lado de la linea.

—¿Por qué no querría continuar? He sido demasiado cobarde toda mi vida y cuando decido abrir la boca tiene que ser con un extraño que finge preocuparse por mi y por la tontería que planeo hacer.

—Me importas.—Sentenció el de ojos azules. —Nunca nos hemos visto, nunca había hablado contigo pero todas y cada una de las personas que me llaman me importan, Yuuri. Y quiero escuchar todo esto hasta el final, pero no si eso te hace sentir mal. . .

—Entonces déjame seguir.—Susurró el japonés. —Falta poco, prometo dejarte tranquilo a ti y a todos los demás después de esto. No me digas nada hasta que termine. . . ¿Esta bien?

El ruso suspiró, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quería escuchar el resto de la historia del japonés y por el otro quería gritarle que no fuera un bobo y que cayera en cuenta de que aún si él no lo notaba debían haber muchas personas que se preocupaban por él y que lo querían.

Y que si no las había él mismo estaba dispuesto a convertirse en una de esas personas.

Pero no pudo hacer más que murmurar un tenue "Sí".

—Bien. . .—Prosiguió Yuuri. —Luego de eso. . . No recuerdo mucho. Supongo que todo eso se encuentra almacenado en mi inconsciente ya que a veces tengo pesadillas del incidente pero no recuerdo demasiados detalles. Solo. . . Recuerdo haber despertado en casa, con Minako y mi hermana mirándome realmente preocupadas. En cuanto abrí los ojos mi hermana se echó a llorar y me abrazó fuertemente, repitiendo "Lo siento" un montón de veces.

En ese momento me sentí muy culpable. Se había dado cuenta de todo, y eso era lo que menos quería. Verla llorando, verla preocupándose por mi, verla. . . Así de indefensa, como nunca la había visto. Yo también lloré, pero no porque me dolieran mis heridas o porque sintiera dolor dentro de mi, si no lloraba de rabia al haber provocado todo eso. Solo pude pensar una cosa en ese instante:

" _Si tan solo no estuviera gordo, nada de esto habría pasado."_

Me culpé a mi y mi sobrepeso. Comencé a pensar en que si no hubiese estado gordo, ni los cuadernos rotos, ni los golpes, ni el uniforme hecho un asco, ni las lágrimas de mi hermana habrían sido reales.

Pude recuperarme pronto de todo eso. Ni Minako ni mi hermana quisieron decirme qué era lo que había pasado hasta que fui un poco más mayor.

 _Ese tipo me violó._

Tenía 15 y él 18. E hizo eso solo por el placer de escuchar mis gritos y súplicas, de verme destrozado y escuchar mis gritos rogando que parase. Lo expulsaron de la escuela, porque desde ese día ya no lo volví a ver, pero me sentía extraño en ese momento.

A pesar de que la dirección le había prometido a mi hermana que tendrían discreción con el motivo de mi ausencia de casi un mes y el por qué el otro chico había sido expulsado de alguna u otra forma todos se enteraron.

Al menos gracias a eso me habían dejado de molestar, pero ahora había sido completamente aislado de todo y de todos. Esto. . . No sé si decir si me hizo bien o mal, pero al menos pude estar tranquilo lo que restó de la preparatoria.

Comencé a bajar de peso de una forma muy rápida. Entre el trauma (que yo en ese momento no sabía que tenía) y mis ansias por dejar de ser un "cerdo" logré bajar hasta mi peso ideal cuando salí de la preparatoria. Solía sufrir de muchas pesadillas en ese periodo, así que a pesar de estar delgado ya mi aspecto desalineado y descuidado nunca ayudó a que los demás me aceptaran.

También empecé a trabajar para hacer que Mary retomase sus estudios lo más pronto posible y sobre todo para ayudarla. Aún me sentia culpable con ella, sentía que le debía demasiado. Y de esa forma mi vida se transformó en una rutina que he seguido hasta ahora.

Despertar, medio desayunar, ir a la escuela, tomar el almuerzo, trabajar, llegar a casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche, estudiar y hacer tareas, ducharse, acostarse. . . Dormitar un rato porque a veces las pesadillas no te dejan dormir y repetir.

Solo que ahora cambié de ubicación. Logré obtener una beca para Detroit y por eso estoy aquí. . .

Yuuri suspiró, intentando recobrar aire que había perdido ante la larga explicación que había dado sin pausas.

Ahí fue cuando Viktor decidió hablar. Sintió sus ojos ligeramente húmedos debido a todo lo que el japonés le estaba contando. No era cuestión de su situación, no era cuestión de la manera en la que el chico lo contaba. Esa voz que combinaba el sentimiento de rendición con el de una decepción muy fuerte.

—¿Estas seguro de tu decisión, Yuuri?—Empezó Viktor, en voz baja. —¿Estas completamente seguro de que esto es lo que tu quieres?

—¿Por qué no estaría seguro? En la universidad es lo mismo. Subo de peso con facilidad y también lo pierdo igual. Además de que siempre ando hecho un asco. La gente no se me acerca a menos de que sea muy necesario. . . No quiero generarle más molestias a nadie, sobre todo a Minako y mi hermana. . .

—Pero. . . ¿Seguro que no hay personas que han intentado acercarse a ti pero tu por miedo los has rechazado?

Escuchó al japonés suspirar, con cansancio.

—No lo sé. Si se hubieran acercado habrían descubierto que estoy todo roto por dentro. Y las piezas son tan chiquitas que yo creo que nadie se tomaría la molestia de ayudarme a pegarlas poco a poco.

—Yo te ayudaré.

Aquello fue un impulso solamente. Viktor calló y se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que dijo, pero no era porque no quisiera ayudar a Yuuri. Sino porque ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver él en toda esta historia? ¿Por qué Yuuri aceptaría ponerlo en su vida así tan de repente? Seguramente el japonés había intentado un sin fin de veces pegarse el solito.

Y como no había podido por más que lo intentara había decido que también su cuerpo debía estar en roto para poder descansar por fin.

El ruso se asustó un momento porque creyó que la llamada se había cortado. Pero de un momento a otro escuchó una risa.

Primero fueron pequeñas risitas pero luego se trasformó en algo más audible,

El de ojos azules no supo como reaccionar ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Abrió la boca para preguntar algo más pero el japonés le interrumpió, diciéndole con una voz que se escuchaba solo un poquito más tranquila que hace algunos minutos.

—Eres gracioso e impulsivo. ¿Sabes? Yo. . . Gracias por tu oferta pero creo que ya te he hecho perder suficiente tiempo.

—No, no, no.—Habló rápido el mayor. —Yuuri no, no me cuelgues. Sé que puedo ayudarte, puedo conseguir a alguien que hable contigo y te ayude a pegar tus piezas. Yo mismo lo haré si es necesario pero por favor. . .

—Hay algo que me gustaría saber antes de colgarte.

—¿Si? ¿Qué es? Yuuri, por favor. . .—El ruso volvió a rogarle. Se estaba sintiendo nervioso. Y aquello no lo había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sentía como cuando atendió su primera llamada. Llamada con la cual había entendido que debía controlar sus emociones, pero el japonés le había movido tanto el piso que no carburaba totalmente bien.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?

Viktor se estremeció ante la simpleza de la pregunta. Por un momento, sintió que Yuuri no le estaba llamando para avisarle que se iba a suicidar, si no que estaba hablando con él como un recién conocido. Como si alguien los hubiera presentado y se estuvieran conociendo poco a poco.

—Vi. . . Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.

De nuevo hubo silencio al otro lado de la linea. Silencio que fue roto por el pasar de otro tren.

—Mucho gusto Viktor.—Se escuchó un suspiro. Suspiro que intentaba contener sollozos. —Mucho gusto. En otras circunstancias, tal vez habríamos sido buenos amigos.—Un sollozo se escuchó. —¿Qué te parece encontrarnos en otra vida? Yo ya no aguanto esta siendo sincero.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, por favor. . .—Le habló al japonés en voz suave, con un deje de preocupación en su voz. De alguna u otra forma, sabía lo que vería en el periódico del día 30 de noviembre.

—¿Sabes algo Viktor?—Continuó Yuuri con la voz rota, haciendo caso omiso a la súplica de Viktor. —Hoy es mi cumpleaños. He decidido suicidarme el día de mi cumpleaños porque considero que como todo empezó este día, debo acabarlo este día también.

Escuchó otro sollozo, seguido de un gimoteo lastimoso.

—Supongo que ya sabrás dónde encontrar mi cuerpo. Por favor no vengas hasta acá, quisiera irme solo. Así como me sentí toda mi vida, porque ya no hay nada que hacer. Nada, porque incluso tú me dejarás solo en algún punto,

—Yo nunca te dejaría solo Yuuri. —El ruso sintió un nudo en su garganta. —Nunca. Iré a mudarme a otro lado si es necesario pero por favor no me cuelgues.

—No, no. Mi amable operador, es momento de colgar. —A lo lejos, se escuchaba el sonido de un tren venir. Muy tenue, como anunciando que ya era hora de colgara. —Debo irme Viktor, el tren vendrá a recogerme pronto.

Para Nikiforov eso fue como un cuchillo al corazón. La manera en la que Yuuri utilizó ese tono de voz tranquilo y roto para decirle que el tren "vendría por él" le rompía el corazón de muchas maneras.

—Por favor Yuuri no.

—Adiós, Viktor.

Y solo pudo escuchar el pitido del teléfono, anunciando que la llamada había sido cortada.

 **~oOo~**

 _30 de noviembre de 2xxx_

Tenía miedo de abrir el periódico esa mañana.

Sabía lo que se encontraría entre una de esas páginas.

Se sentía cobarde y destrozado.

No tuvo la valentía de ver la nota al final de cuentas.

No pudo, simplemente no pudo.

Viktor solo tenía una cosa en mente.

 _Si es que la otra vida existe, juro encontrarme contigo para hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo._


End file.
